Et si ça finissait comme ça?
by Girafe13
Summary: Un petit aperçu de la Fin. Ou devrait je dire du commencement? Jvous mélange, mais c'est pour rire, allez cliquez! Première fic mais surement pas la dernière : OS


-"Si vous pouvez changer le passé, alors, plus rien de cette catastrophe ne se produira!" répéta-t-il mot pour mot.

Il tourna la nouvelle clé dans la serrure cachée, au plus profond de l'île, et une lumière blanche enveloppa tout.

Enveloppa Kate, qui, hors de l'île, était en train de s'enfuir de prison où on l'avait jeté encore une fois.

Enveloppa Jack, qui, fatigué de toute cette vie de mensonge et de la perte de ses amis, s'apprètait à pousser la détente.

Enveloppa Aaron, qui, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, s'était retrouvé devant la tombe de Hugo en pleine nuit.

Enveloppa Sun qui, avec peine, grimpa les dernières marche du bureau de son père, son fusil lourd dans sa main moite.

Enveloppa Sayid, qui parlait avec Ben, lui aussi enveloppé de lumière, de leur prochaine mission.

N'enveloppa que Desmond et laissa une Penny désorientée et confuse.

Enveloppa Claire, Jacob et Christian, tous sereins et souriants.

Enveloppa Sawyer, qui, sur l'île, finissait d'enterrer Bernard sous les pleurs de Rose qui elle, fut enveloppée aussi.

Envoleppa toutes le tombes alignées à côté de celles de tous les être chers perdus.

Enveloppa la station "The looking Glass'.

Enveloppa Miles, Frank et Daniel et Charlotte, tout trois occupés à sauver le monde de leur façon.

Enveloppa Locke, qui, les larmes aux yeux, pleurait sans retenue sur le chemin qui le mènerait à la plage où tout avait commencé.

Enveloppa la statue au quatre orteils et toutes les autres stations DHARMA, ainsi que le lapin portant le numéro 16.

Enveloppa une guitare brisée et une bouteille de whisky.

Enveloppa tout

Et ne laissa rien.

Rien sauf une île.

L'australie.

Là ou tout a commencé.

Dans l'aéroport de Los Angeles, le vol 815 a bien atterri sur la piste brulante.

Une jeune femme escortée d'un homme brun dans la trentaine bouscula sans y faire attention l'homme qui l'avait si souvent apellée Freckles, qui avait partagé une nuit avec elle alors que tout semblait perdu. Ce même homme croisa et ignora le gros et sympathique homme qui, depuis, était devenu un ami, plutôt qu'un sujet de railleries. Ce même homme passa devant un petit café où une jeune femme blonde et un jeune homme brun, tout l'air d'être demi-frère et soeur, s'engeulait pour la énième fois. D'une table voisine, un Irakien les observait d'un air absent, guettant Nadia. Il remarqua un jeune homme blond qui portait des lunettes fumées à l'intérieur malgré la clairetée de l'endroit. Ce même jeune homme blond, qui peu après, se rendit à l'endroit où il recevrait sa guitare, aida maladroitement une femme enceinte d'environ huit mois à transporter sa valise. Un mot à peine s'était échangé entre eux, bien que là bas, une foule de paroles, de pleurs et d'espoir avait été partagé.

Un couple coréen les dépassa, les deux soudain courant à moitié à travers l'espace libre en riant, comme deux enfants qui venait de s'échapper à la surveillance de leur parents. Ils faillairent renverser un jeune garçon noir, qui, tout à surveiller l'homme à la chaise roulante, n'avait pas vu le couple s'avancer. Son père le reprit par le bras et le remit sagement par dessus tous les bagages. Une jeune latino serrait quelqu'un qui semblait être sa mère dans ses bras, une jeune femme blonde se mettait en route pour réorganiser sa vie et le grand homme noir qui passait devant elle en soupirant, surement à cause de la perte de son frère, lui accorda à pein un regard.

Loin, très loin de Los Angeles, à Londres, un certain Desmond se mettait à genoux pour sa demande en mariage, car il savait que Penny adorait tout ce qui était vieux jeu.

Plus loin encore, Juliet faisait connaissence avec son neveu.

Et Ben tua son père.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Jacob, tout pouvait changer, mais quelques petites choses demeurèrent intactes.

Comme l'horloge annonça 8:15 de l'avant midi, tous s'arrètèrent, le coeur battant, croisèrent le regard de certaines personnes en particulier, retrouvant quelques brides de leur mémoire par à-coup. Mais pas totalement.

Les Chiffres s'effacèrent et tous reprirent leur souffle, tous vaquant à leur vie normale, oubliant ce qui venait de se passer.

Oubliant tout.

Sur l'Île, Richard souria et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Jacob le lui avait demandé. Il l'avait fait. Depuis tout ce temps qu'il désirait (Jacob, pas lui) que tout le monde s'en aille car tout le monde avait accomplit son Destin.

Maintenant, tout était fini.

…

Vraiment?

À l'épicerie, Desmond achetait tranquillement du beurre d'arachide. Quand vint le temps de payer, un bruit attira son attention.

.Bip.

"C'est le temps d'entrer le code", murmura-t-il tout bas.

Et il s'écroula par terre, évanoui par le poids des révélations qui déferlait dans son cerveau.

Vraiment? Tout était terminé?

Et si par une phrase clé, tous pouvait se rapeller?


End file.
